


Secret Night

by skinandbones



Category: B: The Beginning (Anime)
Genre: M/M, Mind Control, Minor Romance, how to properly tag these two because idk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-05
Updated: 2018-04-05
Packaged: 2019-04-19 00:08:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14224827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skinandbones/pseuds/skinandbones
Summary: In Minatsuki’s position, he is to submit.





	Secret Night

**Author's Note:**

> I really like these two (besides Gilbert/Keith) and I wish we had more scenes with them, so here I am. This was originally written at 3AM and I'm like quickly finishing it before my will to write dies. I don't know what I'm doing, so I apologize if this is all wrong and whatnot.

Minatsuki bites the tip of his glove, the frustration a permanent layer over his eyes in seconds. The urge to kill, kill, kill. To hurt. To break. He wants to destroy, rip the wings off the boy. See flesh and bone, streaks of immortal blood painting the canvas of his undeserving world. The satisfaction of listening to the symphony of those painful cries, a shrill in the night as it brings the young man a sense of delight.

But his eyes are set at the monitor before him, the camera focusing on Yuna lying on the ground, unmoving but still breathing with her hair in a disarray. Living and emotionless. How it ticks him off, her beliefs in Koku and her acceptance towards pain is unbreakable. She does not show weakness no matter what he does.

Her existence is disgusting, he thinks.

His teeth dig into the leather harder, a slither of a growl leaves him behind his throat. His heartbeat quickens, pupils widen, the blood within him roars until a prick against his neck puts his mind immediately at ease.

Oh. Was it that time already?

The bright yellow concoction swims inside him. He feels his head diving into a calm state, the urge halts in the darkness, and Minatsuki turns to Laica with a simple raise of his head.

Laica doesn’t show concern, only to do what he must and provides. But Minatsuki ponders over the thought of the man behind the odd shades. What goes on in that mind of his, sometimes Minatsuki is tempted to remove the accessory from him, but such a temptation is fleeting afterwards.

The needle retracts, and Laica sets it down on the table next to them.

“I’m fine,” says Minatsuki and exhales, but Laica brushes his fingers over the area where the insertion was.

The gloved hand is a subtle chill over Minatsuki’s warm skin. “It was time for your intake.”

Minatsuki snorts. “I prefer it with my tea, if you have forgotten.”

He sees the slight smile on Laica’s face and a nod.

“Next time,” Laica responds, his right hand slides up, cupping Minatsuki’s cheek, a stroke of his thumb nearing the corner of pink lips before he leans into him.

Minatsuki could see his own reflection against the pair of shades, but he looks harder, more attentive than before, he almost spots something _different_ until a tug of his blonde hair interrupts him. His throat bare for Laica’s tongue to have a taste. A slow wet trail and a set of lips pressing over his skin with a wave of a hot breath tickling him. A shudder escapes Minatsuki and a sudden weight settles over his lap right after, an approval hum hangs in the air and more as a gasp parts from Minatsuki’s lips.

“You…” Minatsuki recognizes it from somewhere, but the words die in his throat when the glasses are off, a normal eye transforming into a demonic blue.

“Quiet,” Laica hushes him, his eye flickers into a baby blue hue. “My phantom,” he addresses with a charming smirk and a thumb below one of Minatsuki’s eye, “you only have to obey me.”

Minatsuki’s confusion simmers until it becomes a hazy dream for him. Within it, the commands are imprinted into his mind, a soothing melody swallowing him whole as he listens to the tone and understands what he must do because he is _Minatsuki_.

And nobody else can do what he can do.

**Author's Note:**

> @[ofskinandbones](http://www.ofskinandbones.tumblr.com).


End file.
